Newborn Eyes
by live2love1cc
Summary: Bella is a vampire living with the Cullens when they are called to Denali to help with a newborn who has an amazing talent and an amazing story. Rated T for some cusses.
1. Denali

**I do NOT own the _Twilight _series (unfortunately...lol)**

**Denali **

BPOV 

"Really?"

I looked up from the backseat of the car to where Carlisle sat, on the phone.

He chuckled, but stopped almost immediately. Sighing, he said, "Of course we'll come. No problem, Tanya."

As soon as he hung up, I asked, "What's going on?"

"We're going to visit Tanya." Carlisle explained, his face difficult to read.

I frowned. "Why?" I loved Tanya and her family, and, of course, Denali, but sometimes it brought back painful memories. And, to make things worse, Carlisle didn't look too ecstatic.

"They're having some trouble with a newborn."

"Feeding problems?" Esme asked from the front seat, next to Carlisle.

"No, actually," Carlisle looked somewhat amused. "The newborn's a hypnotist, but she doesn't control herself. She hypnotizes anyone she wishes, whenever she wishes. Of course, she doesn't do anything to horrible, but it's apparently a pain."

My brows furrowed as I tried to imagine a young vampire going around hypnotizing other vampires. It was difficult. Edward watched me and laughed, lightening my mood.

"When do we need to leave?" Esme asked indifferently.

Carlisle shrugged. "In the next couple of days, I suppose."

I had to admit, I wouldn't really mind leaving this place. Ever since I had been changed, we had been moving around frequently, trying to make sure I kept my head, and just because no one really seemed to agree on a place. We had tried Denali for a while, but Emmett and Rosalie seemed to want somewhere more "exotic."

Next we had tried a place a little closer to Forks, a tiny town called Marblemount, but it bored Alice and I to death, so we moved on. We went in and out of Canada, back to Washington, and were now in the small town of Halfway, Oregon. The scenery was breath-taking, animals were all over the forest, and the people were few and far between, but it still wasn't exactly what we were looking for.

The car stopped, and we all stepped out swiftly into the cool night air. In a field to our left, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had been playing ball, but approached us quickly. "So," Alice grinned through the light sprinkles of rain. "Denali?"

We spent the next few days packing what little we had, and got it all into the three cars. I was happy to be riding with Edward again, but I would've liked to ask Carlisle some questions about the newborn. Edward seemed to read my mind, ironically, and as soon as we were alone he began to explain.

"Tanya doesn't really deal with newborns very much," he told me.

"She was good with me."

"Well, yeah," he smiled his crooked smile, "but you're easy to get along with."

"Am I?" I laughed, leaning over to kiss his shoulder. "I'll have to remember that later. So what else about the newborn?"

"She's young," he frowned," in human years, too…fifteen, sixteen."

"You were only seventeen," I added.

He shrugged, smiling. "True."

"Bella, dear!" Tanya embraced me, her dazzling face smiling brightly. Her long red-blonde hair flowed around her shoulders, brushing my face.

We had arrived in Denali not five minutes ago, and Tanya had been out the door to greet us in seconds.

"Tanya," I breathed.

"Looking beautiful as ever, darling." I knew I would be blushing if I could.

I shook my head. "I'm nothing compared to you."

She laughed, pretending to push me away, but it was true. She was what you would call drop-dead gorgeous, but she never listened when someone told her so.

She continued on to greet my family as I waved, smiling, at hers. They waved back, but were busy talking quietly to a figure I didn't recognize. They were just as beautiful, but I had never really had a chance to talk to them much.

With a pang I remembered the awful state I had been in when I had first met them all. We had run there when I was first changed, and I hadn't had a drink when we arrived. I must've been ravenous.

I looked at the ground. It was no use wasting time thinking of old memories, I told myself. Still, I _was_ lucky to remember my human and early-vampire years. Edward only remembered the last century or so. I smiled to myself; _only_ the last _century_.

Edward now tightened his arm around my waist, nodding to the person standing with Tanya's family. I thought it was a stupid precaution, but I didn't complain. "They're debating on whether or not to introduce her."

After a minute Tanya turned around from talking to Esme and Carlisle and called out, "Kate? Why isn't she meeting everyone?"

Kate gave Tanya a look, but Tanya waved it away and hurried over to the figure, pulling her out from behind the crowd of strikingly-gorgeous vampires.

We all seemed to hold our breath.

"Everyone, this is Liza."


	2. Liza

**Once again, i do NOT own the_ Twilight_ series...**

**Liza **

BPOV

She was stunning, and very young. Younger than me, Edward, Alice, everyone. Her long hair was a light brown, unkempt, yet soft and silky at the same time. She was probably a few inches taller than me, and almost as thin. She wore dark clothes, making the dark circles under her eyes stand out more than they should. It made her look sick.

Only then did I notice her eyes. They were dark red with a hint of gold, but they held a hint of mystery in the deep-set of her face. They seemed to dance, but also hold my reflection, my past, present and future. I almost gasped. She held my gaze, and a smile played on her thin lips.

"Hello Liza," Edward said, interrupting my thoughts. He pulled me more tightly to him, if that was possible.

Liza grinned. "Edward, Bella, everyone. It's nice to meet you." She paused, turning a thought over in her head. "And I apologize for being such a 'bad girl' that you had to come." She fought back a laugh and threw a glance at Tanya, who just shook her head, smiling.

"Oh, it's not a problem, dear," Esme smiled, approaching her cautiously. Liza stiffened a little, but seemed to relax when Esme gave her a small hug.

"Y-yeah," I added, still a little unsettled by her eyes. "So how old are you?"

She laughed, but it wasn't harsh like her others had been. "In dog years, or what?"

I laughed, too. "No, I guess I meant how old _were_ you?"

"Sixteen," Tanya answered for her. "She was sixteen."

Liza looked at the ground. "It wasn't my fault."

"But you had a choice!" Irina, her red hair falling out of its bun, said coldly.

Liza looked up at her, her eyes filled with anger, and pleading. "No," she hissed. "I didn't. You don't understand."

There was an uncomfortable pause. I looked up at Edward, and he breathed, "Later." I nodded.

Carlisle cleared his throat after a minute. "Well, why don't we go take our things inside?"

"Yes," Tanya, eager to move on, began to help us collect our bags. I stole a glance at Liza, but she was going inside too fast for me to say anything.

"Anyone up for a drink?" Tanya asked, coming into the parlor.

I glanced at Edward, who shrugged. "I'm not hungry," I told him, "but you can go if you want."

He shook his head. "I'm fine," he turned to Tanya. "We ate before we came."

"Ah," she nodded. "Well, Kate and I are headed out. Anyone else want to come?"

Carlisle and Esme decided to go, and everyone else seemed to want to go play ball a little ways away, so Edward and would almost have the house to ourselves.

But Liza was still upstairs.

"You know what," Irina said, coming back into the house and slipping off her backpack, "I think I'll stay." Everyone else was already outside or gone.

I knew she was only staying for our safety, but I guessed it was a pretty good idea. "Sounds good …" I smiled up at her.

Smiling back, tentatively as always, she glanced from Edward to me. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

After she left, I turned to Edward, but he was already shaking his head, knowing my question. "It was difficult reading her mind. It was all sort of jumbled with worry, anger … and fear. I got some of the story," he lowered his voice, "but not much."

I looked around, knowing no one was there, but felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up anyway. Keeping very sure not to seem worried, I watched Edward as he closed his eyes and began to tell Liza's story.

**cliffy...muahaha...i will update soon though...thnx 4 all the faves and reviews!!**


	3. Story

**Again, I do not own _Twilight_.**

**Story **

BPOV 

"Liza was born in Denver. Her mother, a lawyer, was very proud, as was her father, though he was in the military when Liza was born. She had two younger brothers, twins, and a younger sister. Liza's grandfather lived in Tacoma, about 3 and a half hours away from Forks."

I smiled, remembering my human life in Forks … before I even believed in vampires … before I had fallen in love with Edward.

"One day the family was vacationing at her grandfather's when Liza and her 5-year-old sister went for a walk. They were approached by a giant wolf – the biggest Liza had ever seen – and they froze. The wolf began to whine and swiftly grabbed her sister, running off with her. Liza, only 10, ran off after the wolf and searched for her sister for hours, but to no avail."

"Wait," I interrupted. "You know all this from earlier today?"

Edward shrugged. "It all kind of flashed through her mind when Irina got mad at her. Though it was considerably more difficult to decipher than normal. It was all sort of spinning and the thoughts were shorter phrases than the ones in everyone else's minds, although I can usually understand-"

My blank stare must have cut him off.

"Sorry," he smiled his crooked smile that I loved so much. "So, anyway, when she got back to her grandfather's house late that night, her twin brothers were out looking for her and her sister. Twigs and leaves were tangled in her hair, and she had been sobbing all day. She felt that it was her fault, and from then on she was always …" He searched for the right word.

"Distant."

I spun around.

Liza leaned coolly against the doorway right behind me. I wondered how long she had been there. "_She_ always seemed a little … distant." She came and sat down in one of the fancy chairs across the glass table from me.

Edward stiffened. "Yes."

Liza smiled, amused. "Would you like me to tell the rest of the story?"

"If you wish," Edward shrugged, still tense.

I touched his shoulder softly, looking into those gorgeous gold eyes that still melted my heart. I tried to tell him that she meant no harm, that she was just young and confused. "If you want to go play some music or something, you can go ahead," I hinted.

He seemed to understand and kissed my cheek, only glancing once at Liza, before leaving the room.

"He actually got most of it right so far," Liza said more gently. She seemed to feel my stress, and tried to smile politely. "My life as a human was pretty normal, pretty boring ... except for … you know."

"Then one day I was on vacation at my grandfather's house. I went for a walk in the woods, up where I had gone walking with my sister so long before. He had stayed home to do some taxes or something, but I expected it to be him anyway when I heard a noise of someone behind me." Her eyes were filling with tears, and her voice was a little shaky.

"I turned around and called his name, but instead a man I didn't know walked up to me. He was very good-looking, and muscular, with slick, black hair and pale, olive skin. He smiled at me and asked if I was lost. I said that I was fine, and started walking again, but he followed me. We began talking, and he seemed nice enough … until I realized that the area we were in was private property owned by Grandpa's friend."

"I called him on it, but he just smiled and grabbed me, pushing my hair away from my neck. I must've started screaming then." She was shaking a little, and looking at the table as though she was watching her story as a movie.

"He bit me. Searing pain ran through me and I must've sounded like I was dying …" she paused. "I mean, technically I _was_, but you know. So he was drinking and somewhere along there I stopped screaming, just sort of accepting what was happening. And then he stopped. He was off of me and on the ground a few feet away. He was writhing and gasping for breath."

She closed her eyes. "And then he stopped. He just froze, and fell back like he had blacked out. I turned around and looked for what could have done that to him, and a very small hooded figure stood behind me. The person whispered my name, and I realized it was a girl. Her hood fell back and I saw a pained look in her burgundy eyes. She seemed to be waiting for something, wanting to help me. My mouth kind of fell open, and she just shook her head angrily. Suddenly she dashed to the other vampire and ran off, carrying him carelessly in her arms."

"The pain went on … well, you know … for what seemed like forever. But after three horrid days, I was able to stand and run … very fast … to my grandfather's house. He was watching TV, and I ran to him and hugged him. He asked me what was wrong, and if I had gotten a haircut or something, but then the thirst overwhelmed me."

Her eyes were in pure agony as she whispered, "And I killed my grandfather."

**R&R**


	4. Sleep Awakening

**I hate doing this ... sigh I do not own _Twilight_.**

**Sleep ... Awakening**

BPOV

I was suddenly at Liza's side as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I … I …" she stuttered. "He loved me. And I killed him. Just like I killed my sister."

"Sh," I choked as dry tears filled my own eyes. "You didn't kill your sister. You didn't," I insisted when she began to argue. "And you didn't mean to kill your grandfather. We all have … it doesn't make you any worse. You loved him, too, and if you had known what you were going to do, you wouldn't have."

Suddenly she stood, her chair crashing to the floor. "You don't _know_ that! How do I know _for sure_ that I wouldn't have?!" She ran off and I heard her dash up the stairs, slamming her door.

I followed slowly, thinking her story over. So there was a girl who knew Liza, knew she had been turned into a vampire and probably killed whoever had done the transformation. Something clicked in my head. A wolf larger than normal in a forest near Forks … a handsome dark-haired vampire wandering alone near Forks _and_ Denali … and a small vampire with the ability to torture the mind. I needed names.

_Now_.

I took the stairs three at a time and entered her room without knocking. "Liza, I-"

Her eyes locked with mine and I saw anger hidden in their deepness. Suddenly the room began to spin, and time was standing still … or was it going backwards? Forwards? Sideways … yes, time was changing … sideways. The ground came up to meet me and I lost eye contact with Liza.

Embarrassing.

But she was soon at my side, her eyes now full of anger, but not at me. "Damn," she said loudly, but my ears muffled her sound.

My eyelids weighed a million tons. I would have to remember to hit her later. Strangely, I wasn't really mad. Maybe I was hoping to dream, to have a sleep-like rest that I hadn't had in what seemed like forever. The more I thought about it, the more I was sure. I wanted to sleep.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella," her voice was getting even quieter and my eyes closed, "you'll wake up soon."

And I was surrounded in calm blackness.

My name was being called but did not want to get up.

Whoever was calling my name got suddenly louder, and more urgent. "Bella. Come on, damn it, wake up!"

I groaned. The voice wasn't very familiar, but I found myself trusting it. "Why?" I asked into the carpet.

The voice was irritated now. "Because, dear Bella, you've been out for an hour and a half."

I rolled over slightly and opened my eyes. Surprisingly, no lights met my aching head. The person, I was sure it was a girl now, seemed to read my thoughts.

"I've learned to turn the lights off when the person I've hypnotized wakes up. Otherwise they get really mad."

"And they weren't already?" I peered over at the person.

She shrugged. "Can I turn the lights on now?" She walked over and flipped the switch. It hurt my eyes, but I was preoccupied.

"Liza!" I gasped, jumping up.

She looked startled. "What?"

Shaking my head, I tried to remember what had happened. "I had just forgotten … never mind. Um, what time is it?" I rubbed my eyes.

I had slept, I realized with a smile. Sleep … I had forgotten how wonderful it was. It just goes to show that you don't really appreciate anything until it's gone.

Maybe she should hypnotize me more often.

Suddenly I remembered what had happened before my sleep. "Did you know the name of the wolf?"

Her eyes widened a little, then narrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Or the vampire that saved you?"

"I don't know … I would have told you-"

"The one that bit you?"

"No … wait. It was something weird and old. Leonard, Laurel … yeah, that was it - Laurent!"

**Ooooh! but I need at least 5 reviews (more would be better) to update ... **


	5. Remember to Understand

**I do not own _Twilight, _I do not own _Twilight_, I do not own _Twilight._**

**Remember to Understand  
**

BPOV

"_Bella Swann …" Edward breathed on my neck. His voice was in agony, and I knew that what he was going through was almost as unbearable as what I was about to go through. "I love you … more than anything."_

_As he leaned down closer to me, lips parted, I whispered, "I love you, too-" and I felt his teeth in my skin. I might have started screaming then._

_Or maybe not … it was all very fuzzy. _

_My neck began to burn, but it wasn't like a normal burn where it stops after a second. This pain got worse and worse until it began to spread over my shoulders, down my stomach and all over my body. It felt like a thousand needles poking me over and over again … at first. Then the needles seemed to pull at my muscles, making certain they would be sore when I "woke up"._

_"NO!" Edward cried. I knew he must have yelled as loud as he could, but I barely heard it._

_So the pain had just begun? I wanted to roll my eyes, but I opened my mouth instead. My jaw muscles screamed at me as pain streamed through them. "It's … o - kay." I managed to spit out. _

_My throat was in agony … I shouldn't have said anything. But I soon felt Edward's cold hand close around mine. It hurt, but I was thankful._

"_I won't let go …" his voice was even fainter._

_I tried to nod, but it was unclear if he could tell what I was doing. And my mind froze. _

_Looking back, it was difficult to know if a clock would have been good or bad. It might have taken longer, but it would have been nice to know how far along I was. I could've held a countdown._

_"Bella?"_

_The pain had stopped, I realized with a start. I attempted to open my eyes, but they refused. My whole body ached and I wanted to cry. "Oh, God," I moaned._

_Edward's arms surrounded me, holding me so that no pain could ever get to me again. And although his touch made my sore muscles burn, I wanted him to never let go._

Sighing, I tore myself away from the window, where I had been thinking, watching the raindrops drip down the glass. I internally scolded myself for daydreaming; there was no time for flashbacks now.

I ran down the stairs at top speed and almost ran into Edward. "I slept!" I cried, flinging my arms around him.

He smiled crookedly. "How was it?"

"Wonderful," I mumbled into his chest. "But it was more than just sleep … I was hypnotized … wasn't I?"

Sighing, he led me to the kitchen. "It's complicated. And I believe it has to do with how some powers have no effect on you."

"Like yours and Jane's." I stated, leaning against the empty refrigerator.

"Exactly … you see, I think that our powers don't affect you because your mind is stronger than your body. When you were human, you were clumsy, but your mind was always strong. Now you're body is strong, too, but only because you're a vampire."

The only answer I could come up with was a small, "Oh."

Edward smiled. "Hypnotizing works on your mind _and_ your body, so her power only _half_ works on you … I think." He seemed puzzled.

"But," I was still confused, "sleeping requires both your mind and your body to be asleep, so how did I sleep?"

"Bella, love, you were only out for a little while. Her eyes only bothered the part of your brain that controls your body. You weren't really … asleep."His eyes searched my face for any emotion, but I only sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true," I muttered, pulling myself up to sit on the counter.

He chuckled, but soon his expression turned serious. "Bella, I don't know if I want you near her if she's going to hypnotize you every time you-"

"No, Edward," I interrupted. "It was my fault. I walked in on her because I wanted to ask her something. When I woke up," I smiled at the irony, "I asked her. Now that I know, we need to talk."

"Bella! Edward!" Alice came careening around the corner, her voice trembling with excitement. "It was him! Liza's 'Laurent' was_ our_ Laurent!"

Edward froze, his eyes turning to glare at me. "What?"

**alright...good job on the reviews last time...this time i need 10 plz!!! hope i explained everything ppl asked me about...**


	6. Death, Lies and Old Friends

**sigh I still don't own the _Twilight _series.**

**Death, Lies and Old Friends**

BPOV

My jaw dropped to the floor as I stared at Alice. She had to be kidding, right? Laurent … was dead. Jacob had said so. At the thought of Jacob I snarled quietly.

"What did Alice mean, Bella?" Edward repeated. He was at my side in seconds, towering over me with those dazzling eyes.

I sighed. "That's what I was just about to tell you. The vampire who changed Liza was named Laurent. And, according to Alice, it was _our _Laurent."

Shaking his head furiously, he walked over to the window and looked out. "That's impossible." He turned to me. "You said he was dead."

"That's what … Jacob," I spat his name, my voice dripping with loathing, "told me."

Alice snorted. "And you _trusted_ him?"

I nodded. "I _used_ to."

Sighing, Edward walked over to me, picked me up gently and cradled me in his arms. "Bella," he whispered. "I think it's time we paid Jacob a little visit."

"NO!" I roared for the hundredth time. "Let me out!" I banged on the car door, but it was completely solid. Even with my vampire strength I couldn't open it. If I had been in true danger – and I didn't completely believe that I was going to be safe at La Push – I may have been able to open it, but I doubted it.

The last time I had seen Jacob had not been pleasant.

"Bella," Edward sighed, parking the car next to the border. "Please just go talk to him."

"Only if you come with me."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not allowed. And even if I was, we would probably … you know."

I snorted. "You think I would care if you did anything to him? Please!"

Chuckling, Edward took my face in his hands. "You need to do this. If anything happens, I'm right here. You can outrun them if you need to, and if so, I'll drive away faster than the speed of light." He kissed me gently.

I had no doubt in my mind that he _could_ drive at the speed of light.

As he let me go, I noticed that he had unbuckled my seatbelt. "Oh, thank you." I stepped out of the car and blew him a kiss, making him chuckle.

I walked the long, dusty road to Jacob's house in silence. It was just like I had remembered – only completely deserted. The smell of Edward and I must have scared them off. I prayed it had even scared Jacob off.

But when I let myself in the front door, not bothering to knock, there sat Quil and Embry.

Quil had gotten even sturdier. Taking one look at me, he grinned that impish grin and charged at me, lifting me into a giant hug. It almost reminded me of Emmett's hugs, but was not quite as loving. "Bella Swann!" he whooped, backing away after a second, holding his nose. "Whew! Chose sides, I see." He grinned.

I couldn't bring myself to smile, "Quil. How are you and Claire?" I didn't wait for an answer before turning to Embry.

He had gotten even taller, but more muscular. His hands were, of course, in his jean pockets, but he smiled grimly and nodded at me.

"Embry," I inclined my head without a smile.

"So, er, what have you been up to?" Quil asked awkwardly.

I sighed. "Not much. You?"

He seemed surprised, but somewhat pleased, with my reply. "Not much."

"Heard you called the wedding off," Embry said. His voice was smooth and calm, but I heard a hint of sarcasm.

I nodded once.

"Oh!" Quil grinned again. I had forgotten how much he did that. "So you _didn't _choose sides?"

Shaking my head, I crossed my arms. "I did. I couldn't have both sides; I used to think I could, but I can't. And I knew I could never be one of you. Edward would never _lie _to me." I added with another sigh.

"I wouldn't either, dear Bella." A familiarly smug voice from the other room wafted in. "And I disagree - you could certainly be one of us.'

I turned around, my face frozen in bitter hatred, as Jacob Black appeared in the room.

**i didnt get the reviews i wanted, but i felt it was time 2 post...i dont really know where im goin with this (i KINDA do)...ne suggestions r welcome...R&R**


End file.
